Captured In The Dark
by J and K Forever
Summary: A group of secret agents have captured Kim! Can she save herself before the unthinkable happens? Kick romance in later chapters.
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Captured in the Dark**

**The Prologue: Part One**

* * *

_Kim Crawford is a beautiful, blonde girl with chocolate, brown eyes and a great personality. She is talented in singing, karate, and gymnastics. She is loved by her parents, siblings, friends, and teachers. And she is intelligent and magnificent in every way imaginable._

_It was yesterday when she had been showing her youngest brother named Nathan Crawford how to ride his new bicycle without training wheels in the park adjacent to the school: Seaford High School. Both she and her older sister named Megan Crawford were helping Nathan. That's all Kim remembers before everything went black and she disappeared without a trace. _

_Something has happened to Kim. She vanished out of thin air one day and not even she knows how or why it happened. Everyone is worried. What exactly happened to Kim that warm, sunny afternoon at the park? Slowly, she is able to put the pieces together and solve the puzzle. _

* * *

"My head hurts." Kim whispered, squinting her eyes in pain as she gently rubbed the top of her crown, "I thought I was at the park with Megan and Nathan?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. The first thing that caught her eye was the size of the room. It was incredibly small; almost like a jail cell, but without any metal bars. It was dimly lit in there too; just one, plain, yellow chandelier dangled from overhead. The floor was made of an icy cold metal-like material. She shivered, noticing her bare feet. Her socks and shoes were gone and she was seated on the floor with her back against a jet, black painted wall. As a matter of fact she was surrounded by four black walls with no windows and one iron door in front of her.

"Where am I?!" she panicked, leaping up on her feet and desperately trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Someone had locked her inside this place. "This has to be some kind of sick dream. This is a nightmare!" Kim pinched her arm in hopes it would cause her to wake up. In dreams there is no pain, but she had unfortunately experienced pain.

"Ouch!" she shouted, pinching herself too hard, indicating that this was no dream. "What's going on?!" She started banging on the door this time, making a loud noise. Surely someone would hear her cries and assist her. "Megan?! Nathan?!... Anybody?" Kim plopped back down on the ground, drawing her legs up near her chest and hugging her knees. Her heart was pounding out of control and her hands and feet were in a cold sweat. What has happened?

"You're awake I see." a male voice echoed through the room, coming from a radio attached to the ceiling. Kim nearly jumped out of her skin the moment the strange voice began speaking.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, angrily, "Why am I here?! What do you want with me?!"

"Well, you certainly have a lot of questions." the voice sounded amused, "You can call me Jack."

"How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything?" Kim demanded.

There was no response. Uncomfortable silence enveloped the room like a rain storm as she remained on her feet with her fists bawled up tightly. Whoever this Jack was, she had all the intensions in the world to punch him; make him pay for further confusing her. What was going on?

Suddenly, the iron-like door opened and a tall, teenaged guy with shiny brown hair and a tan complexion appeared before her. And the world outside the dark room that she was trapped in was glowing with a bright, green color. It was so bright, at first, she had to shield her eyes for a few seconds until she adjusted to her new surroundings.

_Just as soon as my eyes adjust to this creepy light, I'm going to bust that Jack in the face. I'm practically itching to knock him down so that I can run. There has to be some way out of this strange place and I'm on a mission to find it. Watch out Jack. You picked the wrong girl to mess with. Come on, just a few more seconds and you're going get it bad!_

Kim opened her eyes, standing in defense mode with her fists drawn, but Jack wasn't there anymore. Slowly, she ventured out of the cold, dark cell she had been inside and found herself in a larger room with better lighting. This room looked like an average living room. There was a TV set, brown coffee table, creamy-colored couch, burgundy curtains, and a nice looking window. But where did that green light come from and where did it leave to? More importantly, where was Jack? Kim has some unfinished business to settle with him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Confused

**Captured in the Dark**

**Part Two**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Dark: Kim wakes up in a mysterious, dark room with a headache. Nothing makes any sense to her. Just a few moments ago she was at the park with her brother and sister and now she's here. And to make things worse, there is a mysterious guy that keeps showing up._

* * *

"Where did you go?!" Kim yelled, "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Once again, there was no answer, which only angered her even more. The living room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, so Kim took her rage out on the TV set by running up to its 42'' screen and kicking it until the black screen shattered into a million shards. Instantly, the TV fell backwards against the wall, ripping some creamy-colored wallpaper along with it as it collapsed to the floor.

"Jack, did you hear that crash?! When I find you, that'll be your face!" Kim shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack smirked, casually walking into the living room, "I know everything about you, Kim. You can't beat me."

"How could you know one thing about me? Who told you my name? What do you want with me? Where's Megan and Nathan?" she growled.

The tall, teenage boy refused to answer her questions. If he had given her the information that she wanted, Kim would've have figured out what was happening to her and that would've been bad for him. Jack had specific orders to keep her confused and in the dark. If she found out anything about this, Jack would be in trouble with the head leader, Rudy Gillespie.

"What's the matter? You do have a tongue in that mouth of yours, don't you? Why can't you speak?" Kim demanded.

Jack had a tiny radio in his ear, feeding him information from Rudy and sometimes, his friends, Jerry and Milton. The gang were connected through these small, radio transmissions so they could keep this whole thing a secret from the kidnapped victim; in this case: Kim Crawford. They also had hidden cameras all over the building.

"Take her down and bring her to the laboratory." Rudy stated into the radio. Jack rubbed his ear while gazing at one of the cameras in the ceiling. That was his way of indicating to the others that he heard the orders without Kim discovering that he was communicating with them.

Suddenly, Jack charged towards her, but she didn't run. Kim had been waiting for the perfect moment to attack him. Ever since she first heard his voice in the other room, she played out how she was going to make him pay in her mind. Kim wanted to riddle his gorgeous, tan skin with blue and purple bruises; maybe knock out a tooth. Nobody tries to intimidate and endanger her without a fight.

Jack had no intensions of hitting her, but she certainly wanted to make him hurt. Kim threw her fist smack dab in the middle of his face, which he easily dodged and quickly grasped her wrist. It would've been all over for her if she hadn't kicked him hard in his left oblique, sending pain shooting through his body. His hand automatically released her, giving her the chance to punch him in the nose.

"Now tell me where I'm at." Kim snarled, knocking him backwards on the floor. A small stream of red blood flowed from his right nostril and dripped into the palm of his hand. He would've been amazed at her skill, if he weren't so angry at that moment.

"I'll never tell you anything." Jack growled, leaping back onto his feet.

"Oh, I see that you crave more suffering." Kim hissed.

"What pain? I feel great." he replied, twisting his arm around her neck and slamming her against his chest. Kim's hands quickly latched onto his large muscles and dug her fingers into his warm flesh, but he didn't budge.

"I-I can't breathe!" Kim gasped for oxygen, "I can't breathe, Jack!"

"You're talking, so you're breathing fine." he answered, dragging her backwards into a dark hallway.

"Let go of me!" she screamed in horror as the darkness completely enveloped her. At this point, Kim couldn't see anything and she couldn't move. As much as she hated to admit it, she was terrified. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck were raised up and her chest felt extremely tight.

_He's stronger than me and I can't stop him! Seriously, what in the freaking world is going on?! Is he going to rape me? NO! He can't do that! I won't allow him to do that...What if I can't stop him? After he hurts me, he's probably going to take my life! I can't give up! I have to fight until the end._

While in the darkness, Kim seen the outline of a rectangle, glowing at the end of the hallway. It was another metal door she discovered once Jack opened it, revealing a blinding, white light. She squinted her eyes tightly as they entered this new room.

"You have her. Excellent." she heard an unfamiliar male voice, "Put her right here."

"Yes, Sir." Jack responded, dragging Kim towards a long, skinny bed.

"Yo, Rudy, are we going to do the usual?" another unfamiliar, male voice asked.

"Yes, Jerry." the first male replied, sounding annoyed.

Kim finally opened her eyes and looked at everybody in the room. There was three guys and one girl: Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Lindsey. Kim wondered why this girl was even here, but it didn't matter because, just having one unfamiliar female in the room made her relax a little bit.

"If you know what's best for you, don't move." Jack ordered Kim, finally releasing her.

"Please, tell me what's happening." Kim replied, slumped over on the floor, her eyebrows were furrowed in anxiety, "Are you people going to hurt me?"

"No more questions!" Rudy snapped, "Take a seat."

_Why do they want me to sit on this bed? It has straps attached to it! There's no way I'm listening to them! Obviously they want to hurt me! And I'm pretty sure that Jack wants to hurt me more than the others do since I bloodied his nose a little while earlier. I have no idea how they plan on torturing me, but I'm definitely not sticking around to find out._

Kim fooled them into believing she was obedient. Just as soon as she sat down, she jumped across the hard mattress and landed on her feet on the opposite side of the what appeared to be a hospital-like room. And then, Kim made a mad dash for the metal door, but it wouldn't open! She started beating the door with her fists until her knuckles become red.

"Keep punching the door, Kim. I control everything in this room, including you." Rudy laughed, "There's nowhere to escape."

"And I warned you not to move." Jack added, rather harshly.

Her head leaned against the cold metal as regret and fear flooded her mind. Kim didn't see no way out of this, yet underneath all her despair, she refused to be treated this way. Kim had always been a fighter, so why run away now? She turned to face them with her fists drawn.

"Look at that idiot." Lindsey growled, "She thinks that she can take down all five of us even though she couldn't fight off Jack alone."

"I don't care how useless it is for me to fight all of you at once, but I am NOT going to let you hurt me!" Kim shouted, confidently.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to update this story sooner, but I was working on "A Thousand Years Of Love." I'm sorry everybody :( I didn't plan on writing two stories at once, but I got inspired to write my one-shots collection suddenly after I created the prologue of "Captured in the Dark." I will do my best to update when I can :)**


	3. Determined

**Captured in the Dark**

**Part Three**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Dark: Kim meets her captor, Jack and his gang of ruffians. None of them seem nice; not even the only female of the group, Lindsey. At first, Kim feels defeated, but then she re-gains her strength and decides to fight for her life. _

_Before her father died nearly a decade ago, the one thing he taught her was to always be strong and cautious. Now that Kim thinks about it, why would a father be encouraging his six year-old daughter to be cautious? That isn't exactly something every dad says to their little girls. He spoke as if he knew he was going to die soon. Mr. Crawford wanted to make sure his little Kimmy was prepared for something. _

* * *

Kim ran towards the center of the gang, kicking Lindsey in the stomach. Now she had a path out of the human circle they had her trapped in. She hurried to the opposite side of the room and turned around to face her new threat. The guys were directly in front of her by now and Jack was the first person to attack. Instead of punching Kim, he attempted to grab her arm, but she blocked him with her wrist and smashed her other fist into face, knocking him backwards.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Bring her back to the bed already!" Rudy yelled.

"I'm afraid of her." Milton whimpered, "Look what she did to Jack and Lindsey." Blood was dripping down Jack's cheek after Kim's ring cut him.

"Yeah, and they are our best fighters besides you, Rudy." Jerry added, hiding behind Milton, "Why don't you fight her?"

"I didn't think that I had to since the four of you were teaming up on her!" Rudy shouted, running towards Kim like a maniac with his fists drawn.

"Get away from me!" Kim screamed, dodging his punch and kicking him in the gut. Fists were flying as Rudy gradually began pushing her back.

_He's trying to get me pinned against the wall. Not going to happen! I'll give him one hard kick between the legs. I got him! Now I have to find a way out of here. Wow, I'm lucky that two of the guys aren't as tough as I assumed they were and that brunette girl is a joke. There's still hope for me after all._

Rudy tumbled to the ground, crying in misery. This was a technique her late father had taught her. Kim still remembers him telling it to her: 'When the going gets tough, aim for the target. It makes them fall every time.' She really didn't know if this method worked, though. She never had to use it until now.

Kim noticed a window and rushed towards it with all the power that she could muster, but Jack was right behind her, snatching her by the waist and pulling her backwards. She didn't stop fighting. Being caught only encouraged her to fight harder.

_Wow. This girl is like the female version of the terminator. It's good that she just doesn't give up, but I feel so bad for her. I know how she feels. Confused. Lost. Terrified. And in some ways, helpless. Kim has no idea what she has inherited from her father. I wish that I could tell her that I'm not going to hurt her, but Rudy wants us to keep her in the dark; make her think that we're going to hurt her. He always seems to go overboard in these types of situations. It's a wonder that Rudy doesn't accidentally hurt her. [Jack's thoughts]_

Kim struggled in Jack's strong grasp, trying her best to strike him even with her back turned to him, but it was difficult for her. And she was losing her breath quickly from all the fighting she had done. She didn't want to show Jack her weakness, but the dwindling strength she had left told the truth without words. Kim was exhausted and her muscles were burning like a thousand sun balls. All she wanted was a glass of cold water, but that wasn't happening anytime soon; probably would never happen.

"You better let me go before I kick you where it hurts!" Kim shouted at the gorgeous brunette.

"Shut up already!" Rudy yelled, managing to get back up on his feet, "I'm going to make you pay for that! I'm still in pain!"

"It serves you right!" Kim replied, loudly, "I'm definitely going to kick you there again!"

"Why you little..." Rudy growled under his breath, charging towards Kim and slapping her across the face.

"Rudy!" Jack exclaimed, dropping her, clearly he felt disgusted in how violent his leader had treated Kim. And it wasn't just any slap, it was with full force, leaving a red handprint on the side of her face. Kim stared at the ground after the initial impact, groaning in pain as an intense, stinging sensation traveled through her cheek.

"Zip it, Jack." Rudy snarled, "Take her over there."

He did as he was commanded and dragged Kim to the bed like a rag doll. This time she didn't fight him because, she was in so much pain at the moment.

"Lay down." Jack practically whispered.

"You're being too soft!" Rudy yelled, stomping towards the bed and slamming Kim down against the mattress by her shoulders.

"Stop!" Kim screamed, "Get away from me!"

"Why are you guys just standing there? Help me!" Rudy barked orders. He was having a difficult time holding her against the bed.

Lindsey had pure joy on her face while she strapped Kim's right arm down. She made sure the restraint was very tight because, she was still upset at Kim for knocking her down and causing her stomach to ache. The thick, black leather strap was cutting deep into Kim's flesh.

"That's too tight." Jack warned Lindsey as he buckled Kim's left arm down, "Her arm will turn purple and go numb if you don't loosen that."

"The idiot deserves it." Lindsey hissed, grabbing a handful of Kim's blonde hair and forcing her to look at her. Tears were forming in Kim's terrified, brown eyes as she stared at the evil glare Lindsey was giving her.

"Jack's right. You're going to cut her circulation off." Milton added, securing Kim's right leg down.

"I don't care." she smirked, pulling her hair harder until she winced in pain.

"Please, stop it! Kim begged, squeezing her eyes shut. Jack grasped Lindsey's wrist and glared at her when she refused to release Kim. After a short, evil staring contest between them, she finally released her.

"Jerry, are you just about done yet?" Rudy asked, impatiently.

"Almost, yo." Jerry replied, fiddling with the strap for her left leg, "I just have to figure out how to..."

"Give that to me!" Rudy snapped, taking his place at the foot of the bed and latching the leather around Kim's trembling ankle.

_I shouldn't ask anymore questions. I know that they won't answer me, but it's really disturbing not knowing what to expect. Why are they doing this to me? Oh my gosh! I've never been so frightened in my entire life before. I'm completely defenseless to them now. I-I just want to see my mother again!_

Rudy motioned with his hand for everyone to follow him as he walked towards the massive, metal door. And then, he searched around in his pocket for a small, grey remote. Once he located the remote, he pressed a big, red button and the door automatically opened.

"Okay, we're going to put tubes in her and needles and..." Rudy explained, leading the gang upstairs.

"Rudy. Before you get carried away with this, Kim's arm is going to fall off if that strap isn't loosened." Jack stated.

"Fine! You have permission." Rudy exclaimed, "As for the rest of you, stay with me."

Jack returned back to the white room. His hazel eyes widened in horror at the sight of her arm. It was quickly changing from golden peach to faded purple and she had lost the ability to move her fingers. Her arm was just laying there, lifeless and dreadfully numb.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Kim gasped, tensing up her muscles.

"Can you move your fingers?" Jack asked, unbuckling her right arm.

"NO!" Kim shouted in a panic, "But my entire arm is tingling really badly now! Make it stop, please!"

It felt like hundreds of snakes were wrapping around her arm and squeezing it. Once before she remembered experiencing this type of painful sensation when she was younger. It had occurred one night when she had awakened to tingling in her hand. She had cut the circulation off by sleeping on her it during the entire night. The only thing that she could do to make it feel better was to rub it.

Kim was shocked at the sight of Jack rubbing her arm. She stared at him with pain-filled, watery eyes in disbelief. Why would he be helping her? She totally didn't expect him to listen to her cries for help. His firm, gentle hands gradually soothed her aching, contracting muscles. It still hurt, but at least it was bearable this time.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked an annoyed Rudy from the ceiling speakers. He was being watched by the others as usual.

"I'm coming, Sir." Jack replied, placing the strap around her arm, but Kim had other plans.

She slipped out of his light grasp and frantically reached across her body to unbuckle the left strap. Now that both arms were free, she immediately knew she had to quickly do the same for her ankles. Jack attempted to snatch both of her wrists together, but she punched his face hard. He jerked backwards, holding to his horribly stinging nose.

Kim had done it successfully. This was her golden opportunity to get away. She was free from the restraints and free from whatever they had planned for her. Now all she had to do was find an exit without getting caught.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Intelligent

**Captured in the Dark**

**Part Four**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Dark: Kim tried to fight her way to freedom, but only to be caught and tied up. Lindsey made the dumb decision to cause Kim extreme pain; not wanting to realize it would injure her. But, thanks to Jack's concern for Kim's health, she was able to escape._

* * *

Kim ran out the door that was conveniently open at the time and hurried down the long hall with Jack following her. She had gotten a head start, so he was a good distance behind her; not enough to stop her. Kim made her way out the main doors and on down over the grassy hills of the outdoors.

Meanwhile, in the so-called 'torture room,' Milton noticed Kim running away on the cameras. He alerted Rudy.

"What?! We can't let her get away!" Rudy panicked, "Hurry, help Jack get her back!"

"Are you crazy?" Jerry stated, "That girl will tear us apart limb from limb. You've seen her skills. She's not an average girl. Kim is extraordinary."

"If you're so afraid of getting beat up, take these." Rudy spoke mockingly. He handed Jerry and Milton two tasers.

"Oooo. Cool, man." Jerry smiled, pressing the side button. Blue electricity flashed on the tip of the small device.

"Be careful with that." Milton warned, "Tasers really hurt."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jerry screamed high-pitched after touching the blue light with his index finger.

"Why don't I get one?" Lindsey complained, "Give it to me Rudy!"

"I only have two." Rudy replied, "Now get going!"

The three secret agents hurried out of the room, in pursuit of Kim.

"This bad-boy is for me." Rudy laughed, quietly, pulling a third taser out of his pocket. He had one for Lindsey after all, but she wasn't going to get it.

* * *

Jack was proving to be difficult to lose, but finally, Kim was out of sight, somewhere deep in the woods; safe for the time being. He had lost her when she disappeared under another steep hill, but that didn't stop Jack. He had to find her before the others did.

At the bottom of the hill, he noticed a dark cave._ Could she have went in there? Kim must have ran in there because, I don't see anything beyond the trees moving. The rest of the land is flat, so she wouldn't be hard to find if she continued running south. If she's in that cave, Kim is intelligent. But so am I._

_What is that noise? _Jack turned around to see, in plain sight, the rest of the gang, minus Rudy, were at the top of the hill yelling as they were running down the grassy slope like a bunch of maniacs. _They're coming in the right direction at least. Is that tasers in their hands? I didn't know Rudy had tasers. This isn't good. Someone's going to get hurt. _

Milton, Jerry, and Lindsey finally made it to the base of the hill. Both Milton and Jerry were breathing heavy while Lindsey was giving them an evil glare. They slowed her down too much. She would've ran ahead of them a long time ago, but she preferred to stay in a group. She figured it would be safer for her, especially now since Milton and Jerry had weapons.

"Yo, Jack, look at these cool tasers." Jerry panted, trying to catch his breath, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"You got to stop doing that." Milton chastised him.

"It was an accident, yo!" Jerry exclaimed, dropping the taser. He had electrocuted himself again.

"You idiots shouldn't be using those. Rudy should've gave both to me. I could double electrocute Kim." Lindsey snapped.

"All have you know, I am very educated in this particular weapon usage. Not once have I tased myself." Milton harped.

"Whatever. All I know is the next time I see that blonde, I'm going to make her feel serious pain." Lindsey replied, picking up the taser from the ground.

"Why are you so interested in hurting Kim?" Jack growled, angrily, "We're not supposed to do that."

"Why do you care so much about rules?!" Lindsey yelled, throwing her arms up in the air out of frustration, "Someday I'm getting out of this hell hole! Who needs dumb rules! Rules are meant to be broken."

"Rules are what make up the foundation of society." Milton jumped in the conversation once more, feeling insulted. He believed in rules and safety. What Lindsey was blabbing about was pure insanity.

"Breaking rules is only going to get you murdered. I know this for a fact. Rudy and I are very close. He told me things that I cannot tell you." Jack replied, "But, trust me, the things that I know are not good."

"Yo, why are you so special?" Jerry asked, irritably.

"I was chosen to go up in rank next summer." Jack answered, "Rudy is retiring. I'm going to be the new leader."

"Congratulations, man." Jerry smiled, patting him on the back, "My best friend is getting a promotion."

"Hey! What about me?" Milton exclaimed.

"You're my best friend, too." Jerry added, playfully getting Milton in a headlock and messing up his ginger hair, "By the way, what makes you so special? Milton is the genius of the group. Nothing against you, but shouldn't he be the leader instead of you?"

"Well, not to brag, but I am a third-degree black belt." Jack smirked, feeling cocky.

"We've wasted enough time blabbering. Let's go capture ourselves a blonde." Lindsey snarled, walking away while dragging Jerry and Milton by their shirt collars, nearly choking them in the process.

_Wrong direction. At least I'm pretty sure it's wrong. Kim has to be in that cave. Where else could she have gone?_ Jack looked up in the tree branches above his head. _Well, she's not up there. I don't even think she could've climbed a tree that fast. I was literally a couple feet away from her while she was running._

He ventured deep inside the dark cave. _Great, I can't see anything. Maybe if I listen I can hear her breathing?_ He held his breath, listening closely to the sounds around him, but there weren't very many sounds in the lonely, damp cavern, except for dripping water and an occasional frog, croaking in the distance. _Kim must be holding her breath, too. That's why I can't hear her. Smart girl._

* * *

Kim had ventured so incredibly deep in the cave that she didn't even notice Jack had discovered her. She had found an area with the sunshine beaming down a gaping hole in the center of the rock ceiling. She nestled herself in-between two large clay formations a few inches out of the light.

_I'll wait until night for my escape. They couldn't possibly spot me in these woods in the dark, but I don't know where I am, and I don't know what dangers are lurking beyond this cavern. For all I know, I could be in the Canadian wilderness. They have mountain lions and wolves there._

She was scaring herself, thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her. She even considered the fact she could get lost and never found. It's happened before to other people on the news back in Seaford.

_All I need to do is calm down._ Kim exhaled a deep breath. _I will be okay. What's the worst that could happen? Me falling face first in mud? I'd be more than okay with that, if it meant I wouldn't get physically harmed. I'm getting scared and I shouldn't. Home is not here. All I have to do is run and I'll find home._

Jack had decided to sneak deeper into the cavern. That's when he located the sunshine rays, shining down on a tiny pool of rain water. He was literally two or three feet away from Kim and he didn't even notice her, hiding in the shadows. But she certainly noticed him.

Instantly, she stopped breathing and placed her trembling hand over her mouth, trying to silence her frightened, chattering teeth.

"I sense your presence." Jack smirked, scanning the area; not yet locating her. He had heard her inhale a sharp breath for a split second.

Kim didn't answer. Her plan was to remain quiet until he'd give up and leave, but Jack had determination, and he wasn't leaving without her.

"I suggest you come out of hiding soon. You can't hold your breath forever." Jack added, crossing his arms over his chest.

She refused to move. And her lungs were beginning to feel constricted. She needed a breath of oxygen and quick, so she allowed air to flow through her nasal passages, but her rapidly pounding heart caused her inhalation to sound somewhat loud. Immediately, her brown eyes widened in terror.

"I heard that." Jack said, focusing his vision directly on the spot Kim was crammed on the floor between some large boulders, "Come over here and I promise to go easy on you."

Kim couldn't hold her breath any longer. Her rapid gasping for air echoed throughout the area as thoughts raced through her mind. _He knows where I am! What's he going to do to me?! What does he want?! Why does he want me to come to him?! Is he lying about going easy on me?! What's he going to do if I disobey his orders?! How am I going to escape now?! I have to think of something fast!_

"Don't underestimate me since I let you beat me up earlier." Jack added, "I did that for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, timidly. She decided to show herself by inching slowly out of the dark space and into the light.

"I can't reveal that to you, yet." he replied, "But in the meantime, you have to listen to me carefully. I know this doesn't make any sense, however you need to quit being tough. Pretend to be weak and fragile to me and the others and you'll have your freedom."

"Why?" Kim demanded, walking towards Jack and looking him in the eyes. _Whoa, he has nice, hazel eyes. I never really got the chance to see him up close and personal before. Usually we were fighting if I had been this near him. I never really noticed how handsome he is until now._

"You will find out in the future." Jack hesitated.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the nice reviews :) I wrote this chapter right before my bedtime lol. **

**~~Emily Jane L.^-^**


	5. Trustworthy

**Captured in the Dark**

**Part Five**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Dark: Kim out runs Jack and hides in a nearby cave at the bottom of a steep hill. Her main objective is to escape, but being an intelligent, strong-leading type of person, Jack is able to locate her. And he's fortunate that the others didn't find out. _

___The great advantage the woods can offer is the absence of pesky cameras._

_He takes this rare opportunity to give Kim some significant information in an attempt to gain her trust and persuade her to do the right thing by following his life-saving orders._

* * *

Jack was doing his best to persuade Kim to do as he says, but she refused to go along with his plan until she'd get some real answers. Kim wasn't about to back down for anybody unless they had a good enough reason for her to do so. She has fought her way through this whole ordeal and she certainly isn't going to stop now, no matter how much Jack claims he recommends her doing it.

"Are you going to cooperate?" he asked.

"Hell-no." Kim simply stated. Now she had her arms crossed over her chest, "You're feeding me bull-crap so that I get re-captured. No matter how much of a pretty-boy you are, I'm not falling into your poor excuse for a trap."

"So, you like the way I look, do ya?" Jack smirked, flexing his bulging, arm muscle.

_What on earth is this guy doing? Is he trying to impress me or something? It's definitely working, but I'm not admitting to anything of that nature. That's probably what he wants me to do. He's trying to seduce me into liking him and that's when I get betrayed. Or does he have other reasons? I mean he basically let me get away, if what he is saying is true-that he let me win. Oooo, that makes me so mad! But his muscles are so attractive. I need to stop thinking that! And those amazing eyes...Ahh, I wont let his masculine beauty blind me!_

"Put those pythons away." Kim snapped at him, but he understood her harsh words as a compliment.

_I need to get serious. The others will eventually come search this cave and there goes my chance of helping her. How can I convince her that I'm being honest without giving away my secret?! I have no clue. This girl is stubborn... Well, I can't blame Kim for her stubbornness. If I were in her position, I wouldn't know who to trust either._

"Kim, I know how you feel, but you have to place your trust in me. Do you want to be free and be reunited with your family?" Jack replied.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?!" Kim shouted, uncoiling her arms from her chest and squeezing her hands up into tight fists, "And why does everything have to be a guessing game with you?! If you're not going to give me any answers, I'm going to beat the crap out of you and escape!"

"If you think you can beat me, Kimberly. Then go ahead and try." Jack growled, quickly positioning himself in his fight stance with his fists up.

_Okay. This is no way to gain somebody's trust, but she just pissed me off. I'm not going to hurt her, of course. I won't hold back on her this time. She'll soon find out that I'm the one in control, not her. Am I making the right decision? I have no clue, but from the looks of it, Kim's ready to attack me._

Kim ran towards him, throwing punch after punch at his face. Jack didn't once miss blocking her powerful blows. Then, within a split second, he calculated the perfect moment to turn the tables on her. He snatched her wrist like a falcon grabbing its prey and twisted her arm behind her back in a shoulder-blade lock, spinning her around in the process so that her back was turned to him.

In a desperate attempt to free herself from Jack's grip, Kim tried kicking him between the legs again, but he raised his leg just in time to block her heel with the side of his rock-hard muscles. And then, he pulled her arm back slightly more, causing sharp pain to spread through her tensed shoulder.

"You really did let me win back there in that place." Kim said in complete shock. She would've been upset for that, but what really put her in a sudden state of paralysis was the fact she figured out Jack wasn't lying to her earlier. _This guy is unstoppable. I'm in bad trouble now._

To her surprise, Jack released her arm and stepped away from her. Kim was acting strangely quiet and motionless.

"Kim-are you okay?" he asked.

"Why would you help me?" she responded, softly. Kim still had her back facing him.

"You will find out in the future." Jack said.

"Why can't you tell me now?!" Kim demanded, quickly turning around to look him in the eyes.

"The only information that I can expose to you now is you'll find..."

"I know. I know. I'll find out in the future." she mocked him, angrily, "Do you know anything else to say other than that?!"

"I shouldn't have told you that much." Jack snarled.

"You know what?!" Kim shouted, "I'm sick of this crap! I'm done waiting for nightfall to escape! I'm out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled, stepping in front of Kim, blocking the only route to the outside.

"Jack, you better get out of my way before I bloody your nose again." she growled, gritting her teeth and giving him an extremely hateful glare.

"You couldn't do that even if I were unconscious." Jack smirked, knowing his comment was irritating her.

Kim through a quick jab to his face only to have it blocked with his wrist. And then, she through another quick jab with her other hand. He easily blocked that one too. After that, she was fuming with madness and she raised her leg to kick him where it really hurts, but he blocked her with his knee.

"What? Is the baby going to cry?" Jack laughed as she glared at him. Her cheeks were turning a deep shade of pink with anger. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Her eyes are getting watery. I was just kidding._

"Just let me go!" Kim started screaming and sobbing as she fell to her knees. Usually Kim never cried, but this whole situation had began to make her feel tremendously overwhelmed. Plus, she had bottled up all of her emotions, causing her to explode into a major break down in front of the enemy; something Kim had vowed never to do. But she couldn't take the stress anymore.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered, sincerely, into her ear. He had kneeled down beside her and questioned himself if he should place his hand on her shoulder, or not. Suddenly, he had the urge to comfort her, but it only freaked her out more. She had flinched and scooted backwards; away from him.

"Trust me, if it would make everything better, I would let you go, but it will only complicate things." he added.

"You're always speaking to me in riddles! I don't understand what you're saying, Jack!" Kim furiously exclaimed as she wiped away her tears harshly with her semi-trembling hands. She tried so hard to stop them from shaking, but she had completely lost control of her nerves.

"If you keep doing that, those beautiful, brown eyes of yours might get damaged." he answered, softly.

"Did you just describe my eyes as beau..." Kim's voice trailed off into silence. That was the first time anyone had ever called her eyes beautiful and it actually made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside; a sensation that she enjoyed. _Does Jack really think my eyes are beautiful, or is he just trying to lighten the mood? I can't believe that I'm thinking this, but I think his eyes are beautiful, too. It'd probably embarrass him if I said that._

"I know, it was a pretty awkward thing to say, but you're treating your eyes too roughly. You only get one pair of them." Jack replied, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. _I guess that I shouldn't have said that. Now she probably thinks I'm a pervert, or something. But her eyes truly are beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. Oh, how in the world am I going to convince her to listen to me now that I'm making her uncomfortable? All I'm trying to do is protect her from the others and this whole, dangerous organization._

"Jack, please tell me why I'm here. I won't tell no one if that's what you're worried about." Kim asked, calmly.

"I-I can't do that. It's too risky." Jack replied, scooting closer to her. He expected her to move further away from him, but she stayed still, allowing him to sit next to her on the cavern floor.

"Okay. At least tell me why I'm not allowed to leave." Kim said, looking down at her knees so that he couldn't see the newly, formed tears in her eyes.

"Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Lindsey will never stop searching for you and they'll harm the ones you love in order to re-capture you... The same thing happened to me." he responded, softly. The last part was barely audible, but Kim had heard exactly what he said.

"You were captured too?!" she shrieked, looking at him in shock.

"Forget you heard that." Jack commanded, rather harshly. He immediately broke away from their eye contact and focused on his hands.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong...?" Kim hesitated, still gazing at Jack.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Jack exhaled a deep breath, "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Kim slowly placed her hand on his arm, "My mind keeps screaming at me that I'm crazy, if I believe what all your saying to me, but I'm actually beginning to trust you. Jack, promise me that what you're saying is true because, I still have my doubts about you."

"I promise, Kim. And when I make a promise, I always keep it. I don't make promises if I know that I can't follow through." Jack replied, placing his other hand on top of hers. Even in that poor lighting, he could see Kim was blushing. _How cute._

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Curious

**Captured in the Dark**

**Part Six**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Dark, Jack and Kim have a short bonding moment in the cave after fighting each other. Soon, they both notice that have feelings for one another, but are too afraid to admit it. And Kim has her doubts about Jack's honesty, but is warming up to him._

* * *

"Well, lets head back now." Jack insisted, standing up and brushing some dirt off his jeans.

"I don't want to go back there." Kim frowned, staring up at him from the ground, "What were you people going to do to me?"

"There's no time for discussion." he answered, trying to change the subject. He reached down and gently grasped her arm, pulling her.

"I'm not budging." she snarled.

"Yes, you are." he snapped, grasping her other arm and quickly pulling her up on her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kim shouted, digging her heels in the tightly, compacted dirt.

"You know, you're not making this easy for me." Jack sighed, heavily, not releasing her arms, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but could you please quit screaming at me? I'm pretty sure my ear drums just split open."

"Jack! I don't want to go back." she exclaimed, "I can't go with you. I'm scared! I'm really scared! I have never been so scared in my life!"

"Let's make a deal." he responded, calmly, "I will give you a little bit more information, if you trust me and let me take you back. And then, after that, once you prove to the others that you're weak, you can go home." Jack allowed her arms to slip out of his grasp that time.

"Okay, wait a minute. I'm not weak!"

"I know you're not, but you have to pretend, okay?"

"I don't know about this. Just give me the info."

"Rudy is the leader of this organization. If things don't run smoothly, he'll get hurt by someone in charge of him. This isn't an accident that you're here, Kim. The only way we can make everybody happy is to follow my plan." Jack explained.

"So...What you're saying is that if I'm strong, like I am, I can't leave?"

"Yes."

"That's the most messed up crap that I've ever heard." Kim argued, "I still don't know why I'm here and what kind of weirdo organization is this?"

"If you knew the answers to those questions, you'd never be allowed to return home; regardless of your strength." Jack replied, seriously.

"I still don't know about this. Every fiber in my body is telling me to run away from here." Kim said.

"That's just your fear of the unknown. All you have to do is pretend to be weak." Jack reasoned with her.

"O-okay, but remember, you made a promise to me. You better stay true to your word." she spoke harshly.

"You have nothing to worry about." he promised.

They left the cave and began their somewhat long journey back to that dreaded building. During the entire walk, Kim's stomach was bubbling with nerves. _I feel like I can trust Jack. But how am I supposed to be something that I'm not? If they try to fight me, or harm me in any way, I'm not going to sit around and allow them to do that. But according to Jack, it's my only way to freedom. What am I going to do?!_

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"Are the others going to hurt me?"

"No. And I'll keep my eye on Lindsey." Jack replied as the two of them walked up the steep, grassy hill.

_So, Lindsey is the name of that she-beast. Oh, how I wish that I could bloody her nose and break her arms too. What does she have against me?! If the bitch can't take a punch, she shouldn't be trying to fight. If she does one more thing to me, I'm going to snap on her and I'm not going to stop until she's crying._

Her curious eyes sneaked a peek at Jack's perfect physique. All his muscles were toned and possessed the most gorgeous tan possible. That's when she noticed tiny, black markings on the inner part of his fore-arm. It was a tattoo that caused her immense alarm.

"What is that on you?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh, this?" Jack replied, looking at his arm, "It's nothing. Just a tattoo."

"ESOSC214 is a pretty dumb kind of tattoo to get." Kim fumed, "My father had a very similar tattoo on his arm. His read ESOSC198!"

"You weren't supposed to see that." Jack answered, nervously.

"What does it mean?!" she yelled.

"I might tell you later, if you promise to keep quiet about it." he replied, casually.

"How can you be so CALM?! I'm walking on pins and needles, trying to figure this crap out!" Kim screamed, angrily.

"Hush, Rudy might hear you. And here's a tip: The others have tasers, so be cautious." Jack whispered, "And try to be calm. Everything will work out."

"Okay." she whispered back, quietly.

Rudy entered the hallway with a huge smile on his face, "Well done, Jack. I thought she was going to be much more of a challenge to re-capture her." He patted Jack on the shoulder and continued speaking, "Jerry, Milton, and Lindsey haven't returned yet, so throw Kim in her cell until they get back."

"Yes, Sir." he replied, leading Kim down the hall.

* * *

Jack opened the metal door to the same cell-like room that Kim had first been in. And just like before, it was dimly lit and cold in there.

"Do I really have to in there?" Kim asked, dreading getting locked in the room again, "It makes me feel claustrophobic."

"Just go inside." Jack responded, softly.

Kim stood there for a few seconds, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed in anxiety. He lightly nudged her back with his hand, encouraging her to move forward. She reluctantly walked inside and flinched at the sound of the door locking behind her.

_I have to trust him. All my negative thoughts have to leave my mind. I-I believe Jack... I want to believe him._

She leaned against the cement wall and slowly dropped to her knees, trying to control her breathing from getting too heavy.

_He told me to pretend to be weak so the others won't want to keep me here; whatever that means. Maybe if I let myself panic it will show that I'm too weak to keep around? But I don't want to let them know how terrified I am! Okay...I'll just stay calm. But how long will I be able to suppress my fears? I don't want to emotionally break down in front of them. _

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods...**

"Jerry, I think we should turn around and head back. The sun is setting and the animals will come out." Milton said, nervously.

"Just a little further, man. We have to find her." Jerry replied.

"We're not going back until we find her." Lindsey added, hatefully.

"The land is flat up ahead. If Kim were out here, we'd seen her already." Milton said, "We need to head back. We have no flashlights."

"You're such a chicken." Lindsey snorted, "Afraid of the dark. Pathetic."

Suddenly, there was a loud crunching noise in some bushes nearby. All three of them stopped in their tracks with their eyes widened in fear. That unsettling noise was a wild boar with sharp tusks showing through the leaves. It had been rooting in the dirt with its snout.

"Be very quiet. It doesn't know we're here." Milton instructed.

"Yo, I think I just wet my pants." Jerry whispered.

"I'm ready to go back!" Lindsey screamed.

"It knows we're here now." Milton said, irritably, glaring at Lindsey.

* * *

**Back at headquarters...**

Rudy's pacing the floor with a cup of hot coffee in his mug. He's worried because, it's getting late and he can't go home until the others have made it back.

"I should've gave them idiots radios!" Rudy yelled, "Now I'm going to be late for dinner and Bethany is going to be furious with me! She's cooking my favorite meal tonight and that doesn't happen often, Jack. It takes four hours to cook it! She's going to rip my..."

"They should be here soon. Don't worry; it's still daylight outside." Jack replied, sitting behind Rudy's desk.

"What was I thinking sending three idiots in the woods? They needed a leader to carry out the mission! Why didn't I order them to follow you?!" Rudy yelled, accidentally spilling coffee on his hand, "Ahhhhhh! It burns my flesh!"

"Rudy you need to sit down." Jack said, jumping out of the chair and taking the mug out of Rudy's scorched hand.

"You're right, but how can I rest when my nerves are running wild?" Rudy demanded.

"Bethany will understand once you explain the situation to her." Jack replied.

They hear footsteps rushing through the halls and heavy breathing.

"It's Milton, Jerry, and Lindsey." Rudy said, looking at the cameras on his desk, "What happened to them? Their clothes are ripped up."

Jack and Rudy meet them out in the hallway.

"We were attacked by a wild boar!" Jerry screamed high-pitched.

"I'm not risking my life for a blonde bimbo!" Lindsey shouted.

"We wouldn't be like this if you two would've listened to me!" Milton yelled.

"Just shut up!" Rudy shouted, "I'm going to be late getting home if you all don't sign out of here right now!"

"Would you wait a minute?! I think my arm is broken!" Lindsey screamed.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" Jack yelled louder than all four of them. The room quickly went silent as all eyes were on him.

"Are you alright, yo?" Jerry asked.

"No. You all are giving me a headache." Jack said, "Rudy is the leader and what he says goes. Now everybody sign out of here."

"But what about Kim?" Milton said, "I'm worried about her. Those woods are dangerous at night."

"I already brought her back hours ago." Jack responded.

* * *

It was completely dark outside, once everybody had signed out at the main desk. They walked together around the side of the building to reach their vehicles. Jerry and Milton shared a blue Mazda, Rudy had a red Porsche, Lindsey drove a white Impala, and Jack had a black, Dodge-Ram truck.

Jack waited until everybody else had driven away before he got back out of his vehicle. He knew at night, Rudy shut the cameras down and he was going to use this opportunity to get to know Kim better. Whenever they are in the same room together, it made him feel happy.

He had the key to her room in his jean's pocket.

* * *

Kim was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees, lightly crying. The dim light overhead had become two more shades dimmer and she was cold.

_Don't have a panic attack. Don't have a panic attack. Don't have a panic attack._ She kept telling herself to breathe slowly, but she could feel a panic attack coming. Her breathing was becoming rapid and her whole body was shaking. And her tears were streaming down her face.

Without warning, the metal door opened and she gasped for air in terror.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

"Jack?! What's going on? What are they going to do to me?!" Kim panicked.

"Shhhh, they're not here." Jack replied, extending his arm out to her, "Take my hand."

"O-okay." she said, wrapping her cold fingers around his hand. Immediately, she felt butterflies in her stomach at the touch of his warmth.

"Where did they go?"

"Home." he replied, pulling her up on her feet, "Come here." He led her into Rudy's office and turned the lights on. The sudden brightness caused her to blink a few times until her eyes adjusted to it.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked.

"Talk." Jack smiled, "Chill out. You don't have to be nervous around me."

"O-okay. I'm sorry that I'm a little jumpy. Staying in that room for I don't know how many hours has tormented me." she apologized.

"I agree with you." he replied, leaning casually against the desk.

"What do you mean? Were you in that cell block at one time too?" Kim asked, confidently.

_Darn it. Why can't I keep my mouth shut about my past? Now she won't take no for an answer. What do I tell Kim now? I'll just scratch my hair awkwardly and look handsome._

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Fleeting Happiness

**Captured In The Dark**

**Part Seven**

* * *

_Previously on Captured In The Dark: Jack brought Kim back to headquarters and Rudy wanted her put back into her cell. Plans have changed since the others stayed so long out in the woods and everybody leaves for home, except for Jack. He wants to get to know Kim better._

* * *

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer!" Kim exclaimed.

"Can we pretend that you didn't hear that?" Jack begged, "It will only complicate things, if I tell you everything. I don't want that kind of pressure on me."

"Why? Is the explanation going to be bad?" she asked, toning down her voice.

Jack sat down next to her and placed her hand in his. That made her smile even though she really didn't want to be smiling at this moment. His face remained in a painful expression. _Whatever he has to say to me, it must be serious. He's not smiling with me. Ugh, why am I smiling at a time like this? Oh yeah. I have major butterflies in my stomach. Geez, I must really like him...I know I like him._

"It's not bad. I just don't want you to be trapped here like I am." Jack said, lightly squeezing her hand.

"I won't breathe a word of it to anybody." Kim promised, "I need to know. All this confusion is driving me nuts."

Jack stared at the ground in deep thought. If he told her the truth and gave away the secrecy of the organization, word might get out and both Rudy and him would pay the ultimate price...death. Usually Jack doesn't get nervous and sweat bullets, but he was extremely concerned with the risk he was thinking about taking. One little mistake and it's all over.

He exhaled a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "The tattoo on my arm, ESOSC214, stands for Exceptional Secret Spies Of Seaford California and 214 is my identification number. Both your father and mine were involved in this organization and not by choice. I'm here because my father was here and you're here because your father was here. The same goes for Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Lindsey."

Kim's eyes widened in disbelief. All this didn't sound like normal life. It sounded like a scene in a movie, but this was real. "Where is your father?"

"He went missing two years ago. He's probably dead." Jack replied, taking his hand away from her and placing it on his face. He was really sad and it made Kim really sad seeing him like this. She understood his pain. Her father was confirmed dead a decade ago, but the police never told the Crawford's the truth. They had said he died in a fishing accident. Her memories of that day are still vivid in her mind even though she was just a little girl when it happened.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

"I expected you to take the news differently." he replied, looking at her again. She could see that his eyes were a little bit wet.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I..I thought you'd be really upset and...start shouting at me again." Jack admitted.

"Well, I learned to be calm from you. You showed me in the cave that panicking won't help any situation." Kim blushed when she spoke.

"You're a real sweet person." Jack smiled, leaning toward her until their faces were within inches of each other. He gently cradled her cheek with his hand and kissed her lips tenderly. It felt like fireworks were exploding in her stomach now as she kissed him back in perfect rhythm.

"I'm usually not straightforward like this, but I want you to be my boyfriend." Kim said, timidly after she had pulled away from him a few inches, "I've never had feelings like this for a boy before. I...I think your something special."

"I would take you as my girlfriend, but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm apart of the ESOSC. It's a very risky job."

"What is it that you guys do besides kidnapping potential spies and testing them to see if they're worthy of joining without telling them?" Kim asked, holding back tears. She felt crushed inside.

"The president gives us dangerous, top secret missions that we must complete. The only people that know of this place are the government officials and police officers in certain cities across the world. Once you're allowed to leave, you'll be the only civilian in the world that knows of the existence of ESOSC."

"I'll never see you again." Kim sniffled.

"Of course you will. I don't stay here all the time. It's like a job. We have days off and get paid weekly." Jack reassured her.

"Since we can't be together..." Kim's words stung her as she spoke, "Could we spend this last moment as a couple together?"

"We can do that, honey." Jack smirked, pulling her into his lap. All of her sadness melted away.

"Or better yet...could we leave this place and come back in the morning?" Kim smiled.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Rudy sets the cameras to automatically come on when the sun rises. If he catches us not here, I'm in huge trouble. " Jack replied, kissing her neck, "We could go in the meeting room. It has nice couches and a refrigerator."

* * *

The meeting room was a beautiful, spacious area on the top floor of the building. Jack picked Kim up in his arms and carried her over to the soft, pearl-colored couch. She smiled the entire time. Kim hadn't been this happy in a long time.

He sat down in the middle of the couch with her in his lap. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Kim made the first move. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly. She really wanted to feel his lips on hers and experience that incredible fireworks sensation in her stomach over and over again. She had fallen in love.

"I never want this moment to end." Kim smiled.

"It doesn't have to end. Just close your eyes and forget about the world. Let me take you over the edge." Jack replied, kissing her under her chin and gently running his fingers through her blonde hair.

_What's he talking about 'take me over the edge?' Don't tell me that he wants to make love! I'm not ready for that, but his mouth, ahhh, feels so good._ Kim tightly closed her eyes in pleasure as his warm lips massaged her neck. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning.

Kim knew that she had to put a stop to this before it went too far. His hand travelled down her stomach and unzipped her jeans.

"Jack!" she screamed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gazing directly into her brown eyes, trying to read her emotions.

"I...I...I can't do this." Kim stuttered, nervously.

"That's fine. Do you want something to drink?" Jack answered, scooting her off his lap.

"Some water would be nice." she said.

He stood up and casually walked across the room to get her a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "We have regular water and mineral water."

"Regular water, please."

He reached for two bottles and walked back to the couch. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, handing her the water as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim blushed, "I'm really sorry that I didn't let you...uh...this is our only time together and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything." Jack replied, placing his arm around her shoulders and giving her a side hug, "I'm sorry that I tried that. I kind of got lost in the moment, but I'm glad you told me you couldn't do that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't have to apologize. I enjoyed the kissing, but that's where I draw the line...for now." Kim said, taking a gulp of water. She was thirsty.

"Have you ever kissed Lindsey...?"

"Not at all. That girl has an attitude problem." Jack responded, "You're the first girl that I've ever kissed."

_Oh my gosh. That is so sweet! Should I tell him that he's the first boy that I've ever kissed?_

"You're my first kiss too." Kim admitted.

Jack smiled and leaned in, kissing her lightly. And then, he deepened the kiss. Kim placed her arms around him, following his lead.

"Well. Well. Jack I didn't know you were a traitor." said a familiar voice.

Both Jack and Kim stopped kissing. They even stopped moving. Terror was racing through their chests at the sound of Rudy talking through the ceiling speakers in the corner of the room. They were speechless.

Jack wondered what Rudy was doing back there at this time of night, but most of all, he wondered what terrible trouble he had gotten himself into. Rudy didn't sound too happy about this. He had anger in his voice.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. The Final Decision

**Captured In The Dark**

**Part Eight**

* * *

_Previously on Captured In The Dark: Jack and Kim spend some time together and express their feelings to each other, but their not the only ones at the ESOSC that night like they thought they were. How will Rudy react to this?_

* * *

Rudy hurried upstairs to confront his best spy and future leader.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?!" Rudy screamed, "Oh, by the way, Kim, you're zipper is undone!" Her face turned bright red as she zipped her jeans back together while hiding behind Jack.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with her, but it just happened. I'm sorry, Rudy." Jack replied, calmly.

"That's not the problem, _Jack_. You broke the rules! No employees are supposed to be here during afterhours and to make things worse, you let the prisoner out of her cell block! If the president knew about this, he'd have my head!"

"Why are you here then?" Kim asked. _He's an employee, too... I think?_

"How dare you speak to me!" Rudy growled, pointing to her, menacingly. He charged toward her, but Jack blocked him.

"Rudy, calm down!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms up in defense.

"I'm the leader and I can do as I please!"

"I can lock her back up and pretend none of this ever happened." Jack tried reasoning with red-faced Rudy.

"Yes. Lock her up and report back to me at once. We're going to have a little conversation."

"Yes, Sir." Jack said.

* * *

Kim walked inside the small, dark room and turned around to face her lover with tears in her brown eyes. _This cannot be good. What's Rudy going to talk to Jack about? Will he hurt him? What's going to happen to me? OH. MY. GOSH. I'm scared for my life!_

"Shhhh...Everything is going to be alright." Jack whispered to her, "I'm Rudy's favorite spy and I'm good under pressure." He kissed her cheek.

"Come back for me." Kim cried, softly. She latched onto his shirt sleeve and tugged him closer. "Please, c-come back."

"Give me some time and if I don't see you tonight, I'll be here first thing in the morning." he replied.

"Rudy's going to hurt me!" Kim's cries involuntarily became louder. The poor thing was beyond terrified.

"No, he won't. I'm going to help you." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. Her whole body was trembling.

"First you're a traitor and now you're being disobedient!" Rudy shouted, "I had to walk down four flights of stairs to get here, Jack!"

"Stop it, Rudy!" Jack hollered, "You're scaring Kim. Tell her that you're not going to hurt her when I'm gone."

"What? She thinks that I'm going to-" Rudy replied, turning his volume down.

"She doesn't know what's happening like we do." Jack lied for Kim's safety. If Rudy found out that he had told her all about the organization, he didn't know what Rudy might do to them. It was for the best that he believed Kim was still confused about all of this. "Plus, you know that you get out of control when you get over-excited. Quit being a bully."

"You think I'm a bully?!" Rudy exclaimed in shock.

Jack just stared at him, angrily. This was the first time anybody had ever stood up to their leader.

"I'm sorry." Rudy replied.

"Don't say it to me. Say it to her." Jack stated, looking down at Kim.

Rudy took a few steps closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry, Kim. I'm not ever going to hurt you."

But she didn't say a word and kept her head buried in Jack's chest.

"Kim...I'm sorry." Rudy tried again.

She snapped her head up to face him with anger in her eyes, "You're just saying that because, Jack is here! You're not sorry for anything you've done! I wish the president knew crap about you and I wish he'd cut your balls off! I don't care how many times you apologize! You're nothing, except crap to me!"

No one had ever talked to Rudy like that before. Each word she shouted at him, actually hurt his feelings. He didn't ask to be apart of this organization.

"I don't know what to do with her." Rudy said to Jack.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"I'll sign the papers tomorrow and we'll let her go home. She's too weak for any use to us." Rudy replied.

"How dare you call me WEAK!" Kim screamed in pure rage. She ran up to him and punched him in the eye as hard as she could. Rudy stumbled backwards a few steps while holding to his eye. Now he was screaming, but his screams were the sounds of gut-wrenching pain.

"You deserve this." Kim smirked, watching Rudy hurt. She wanted to make him cry, so she continued beating him until he fell to the floor.

"Kim, what has gotten into you?!" Jack yelled, pulling her off of Rudy.

"Lock her up!" Rudy yelled.

"Come on, Kim." Jack said, tugging on her arm.

"You can't do this to me, Jack! Please don't put me back in that horrible place!" Kim cried, pulling away from him. When Jack didn't release her arm, Kim punched him in the face. This time he didn't stumble backwards. He stood his ground and she could feel dreadful knots forming in her stomach. Jack grabbed both of her arms and twisted them behind her back.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this." he whispered into her ear as he dragged her down the hall.

"I trusted you, Jack!" Kim yelled, tears trailing down her eyes, "Now look at you! You're a traitor!"

"Damn it, Kim." he replied, angrily, "I love you!" But he couldn't see her facial expression since her back was facing him. She didn't say anything.

Jack pushed her into the cell and then let go of her. She spun around quickly and lifted her leg to kick him in the gut, but he caught her leg in his arms and pulled her closer to him. She almost lost her balance and had to grab onto his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Kim didn't want to touch him; she felt betrayed.

"I should've NEVER trusted you!" Kim shouted, "Now get your hands off my leg!"

"You've got it all wrong. I'm not betraying you." Jack spoke calmly, "I have to listen to Rudy. And putting you in here isn't going to hurt you. Just allow me to talk to him and smooth things over."

"Do you really mean what you say?" she replied, her voice shaking.

"I mean it with all my heart." Jack said, softly.

"I-I don't want to act this way... It's just that I lost my temper and now I'm in deep trouble... and I'm...I don't want to be scared..." Kim began babbling.

"Hey-Hey, don't worry about a thing. I know Rudy and he won't do anything too dangerous." Jack answered, letting go of her leg. He gently placed his hand on the side of her face and slowly kissed her lips. "I'm here. There's nothing to fear."

Kim didn't take her hands off of his shoulders. She leaned into his warmth and kissed him back.

* * *

"Did you lock her up like I told you to?" Rudy asked, pressing a napkin to his bloody nose.

"Yes, Sir. How are you feeling?" Jack replied. They were seated in Rudy's office.

"Not too good. My eye hurts and my nose feels horrible!" Rudy whined, spinning around in his office chair.

"I don't think you should be doing that considering the amount of pain you're in." Jack noted.

"It helps me think clearly. I want to make Kim suffer! But I don't know what to do to her, yet."

"Rudy, you don't really want to do that. You're just upset and I know, for a fact, she didn't mean to hurt you."

"How could you possibly know that?" Rudy asked, lightly touching his black eye with his fingers.

"She told me so. She snapped under pressure. You have to overlook her." Jack said.

"Well, now that you mention it, she doesn't seem weak to me anymore. I think Kim has proved to me that she'll be a great addition to our organization." Rudy replied, "First thing tomorrow we're going to tell her what's going on and she'll be tattooed."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. He didn't think that Rudy wanted to turn Kim into a spy after what she did to him. His mission was to protect her from this place and send her home, but it's too late for that now. Kim's fate has been written in stone. She will become ESOSC215.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Peaceful Times

**Captured In The Dark**

**Part Nine**

* * *

_Previously on Captured In The Dark: Rudy catches Jack and Kim together. Later he decides to make her into a spy._

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Rudy just announced the news to the rest of the gang about Kim's future. Jerry and Milton didn't mind it, but Lindsey was boiling up with rage. She didn't want another female on the team, especially a female that was as gorgeous as Kim.

Lindsey feared that Jack, her secret crush, would fall in love with the blonde beauty instead of with her, but what she didn't know was that Jack and Kim were already planning on becoming a couple.

Rudy ordered Jack to bring Kim to his office.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked, nervously as Jack unlocked her door. She had messed up big time yesterday and she was hoping Jack could calm the situation with Rudy. If she would've remained silent, she'd be home now; out of danger.

"I don't know how to answer you. Everything is not okay, but at the same time, it's okay." Jack said, glumly.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"You'll find out soon." He pulled her out of the cell.

"I don't like it when you talk to me like that." Kim raised her voice with a hint of fear in it. She was staring at him; trying to read his emotions. He didn't seem like the same person. Usually he emitted positivity whenever she was around him, but now his aura reeked of negativity. Now she was worried.

"Rudy wants to talk to you." Jack replied, leading her down the hall.

"You know I didn't mean to punch him!" Kim heard her own voice panicking.

Suddenly, Jack stopped walking. He backed her into the wall rather roughly and held her chin up so that he was looking directly into her soul.

"I don't want to be angry with you, but I am. I worked so hard to protect you and you threw it all away last night." Jack spoke seriously, "Rudy was going to let you go home until you messed up. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I'm sorry! Something snapped inside me when he called me weak. And before I knew what was I was doing, Rudy was on the floor crying in pain." Kim replied, pitifully, "Please forgive me. I don't like seeing you like this." There were tears in her eyes now.

"I don't know if I can forgive you." Jack said, bitterly, "Let's keep going. Rudy wants to see you." He removed his hand from her chin and pulled her down the hall a few more feet until she collapsed on the floor.

"You...hate me." Kim cried, looking down.

"Kim, get up." Jack demanded. She didn't budge an inch. Then he seen a tear fall from her eye and splash into the wooden planks below.

"I-I deserve whatever Rudy is going to do to me." she cried, unable to control her volume.

"I still love you." he said, tenderly, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I know for a fact that he's not going to do anything to you."

Kim looked up at him, "Do you mean that? That you love me."

"Absolutely." Jack kissed her lips and then said, "I'm sorry for being stubborn. I forgive you... I just don't want to see you get harmed."

"What does he want with me?" She asked, attempting to stand up.

"Don't tell him I told you, but he's going to make you into a spy." Jack replied, giving her his hand to help her up, "You're already much stronger than anyone here in this place, well besides me." He grinned at the last part he said.

"Is that what you think?" Kim smirked, punching him in the arm, playfully.

"I'm going to be the new leader when Rudy retires next year." He added, cockily.

"Congrats, Jack." Kim smiled, "So... since I'm a spy now, that means we can date."

"You're right, girlfriend." He grinned, yanking her into a loving hug and then kissing her neck. She giggled and squirmed in his arms as his warm lips touched the most sensitive parts of her skin.

"What the heck!" Rudy yelled, "I told you to bring her to me, _Jack_!"

"My apologies, Sir." Jack responded, seriously, unwrapping his arms from around Kim.

"No, you two keep doing what you're doing. It's cute." Rudy smiled, "I'll tell agent ESOSC215 the news later."

"Whose that?" Kim asked.

"You." Rudy said, "Welcome to the team!" He extended his hand to her and she shook it. "Yeah, Kim, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm the current leader of the Exceptional Spies Of Seaford California and we recruit average citizens like you by...kidnapping them and testing them to see if they're strong enough to keep for our organization."

"My father was a spy." Kim added, "I didn't realize it until seen the tattoos on your arms. They matched his."

"All of us here are here because of having a parent who was here." Rudy swallowed back tears, "My mother was killed on a mission when I was just a boy."

Suddenly, Kim regretted ever causing Rudy pain. He wasn't a bad person. He was only doing his job.

"Wait...That means...all of our future children will be done this way, too." Kim concluded.

"There's no way to stop it." Jack said, "It was our great-grandparents that created this whole thing over a century ago."

Finally, things were making sense now and Kim didn't feel afraid for her life anymore. She felt closer to Jack and Rudy, especially Jack.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, guys for reading my third FanFiction! There's going to be an epilogue coming up in a few days and then, Captured In The Dark will be officially complete. **

**~Emily Jane ^-^**


	10. The Epilogue

**Captured In The Dark**

**Part Ten: The Epilogue**

* * *

**_Previously on Captured In The Dark: Kim finds out that she has been accepted by the ESOSC and now is a spy. Life has been somewhat difficult over the following months._**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

What has happened feel likes a scary dream. I'm a spy.

Rudy, Jack, and I venture back into the lobby. Jerry and Milton are wrestling on the floor and Lindsey is seated on the center of the couch, painting her nails red. I still can't stand that bitch. She really hurt me when I first was taken here and I just want to make her hurt, but that's not right. Two wrongs don't make a right. My father used to say that to me when I was younger.

It has been a year since Rudy deemed me worthy of becoming a member of the ESOSC. I've been able to return home and be reunited with my worried family. I told them that I got an out of town job. That way I can travel to and from the ESOSC without anyone wondering where I'm at.

My relationship with Jack has flourished immensely. I really think that he is the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Oh and Lindsey still hates me. Big surprise there. Not. Apparently, she has a crush on my Jack. Well, that explains a lot about her hatred.

So far, we've only been on one secret mission. I can't tell you any information due to the fact that it is top secret, but I can tell you that we all survived and got the mission complete. Wow. You really got to be strong to take on a task such as being a spy.

"I have to speak with you." Lindsey glared at Jack. I gave him a smile and let go of his hand. He winked at me. That's my signal telling me that he won't let her come on to him. They walk out of the room and I take a seat on the couch.

"I have something to tell you. I should've told you this a long time ago. I was too scared to tell you because I was afraid of what you'd think of me. What I have to tell you is very important. It's so important that my whole mental stability depends on how you react." Lindsey blabbed.

"You don't have to." Jack replied, "I already know."

"What do you mean?!" Lindsey exclaimed, her eyes wide, "I never told you. How would you know? You can't possibly know."

"I've seen the way you've acted for a long time."

"That's impossible. You're bluffing." Lindsey smirked.

"Your actions says it all." I laughed, joining Jack.

"Get out of here, Kim." Lindsey snapped.

"Lindsey. Stop being childish." Jack sighed, "Just say what you want to say, so I can leave."

"I hate you." she growled with tears showing in her angry-looking eyes, "Is that what you knew I'd say?"

"No. I thought you were going to admit your feelings to me while I have a permanent girlfriend." Jack said, unaffected by Lindsey's rage.

"Well, you're wrong!" Lindsey screamed, now the tears were pouring down her face. I even felt sorry for her. Jack and I knew she was lying.

"What's going on in here?" Rudy demands, "We have another mission coming up and I need everybody's full attention."

"Tell that to Lindsey." I told him, saying her name with disgust. Yep, I am back to hating her. She's such a childish brat.

"I hate Jack and I hate Kim." Lindsey snarled.

"If we can't work together as a team, we're never going to get anything accomplished." Rudy spoke, wisely, "I'll have to lock you in the cell until you learn to get along with everybody. There's nothing else I can do."

"NO!" Lindsey burst out sobbing. Damn it. Now I feel sorry for her again.

"I'm sorry." I said to Lindsey, "I don't know you and you don't know me, but we have the same tragedies in our lives. So, let's just be friends. I'm willing to forgive you for hurting me last year."

"Kim's right. And so is Rudy. We need to work together as a team. We should love each other like family." Jack added.

"Yo, is everything alright in here?" asked Jerry, creeping into the room. Milton is beside him.

"Family." Milton smiled, putting his hand out. Rudy placed his hand on top Milton's followed by Jerry, me, and Jack in that order. But Lindsey didn't get up off the floor. She remained down with her face looking at her lap.

"Okay, we're not getting anywhere." Rudy hissed, "Throw her in the cell."

"Wait a minute, Rudy." Jack said, softly. He kneeled down beside Lindsey. "I love you as a sister."

For the first time in what seemed like a long time, Lindsey gazed up at him, her face wet with tears, and she smiled, "I love you as a brother."

He wrapped his arms around her and they hugged. "I love you, too." I said, kneeling next to Lindsey on the other side of her.

"I love you, Kim!" she cried, letting go of Jack and hugging me tight. I was totally surprised that she did that, but I really did feel love for her.

We are a family now and nothing can tear us apart.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Emily Styles-****Thanks! :) I'm happy that I inspired you and Jane is my middle name :)**


End file.
